Alpha and Omega
Alpha and Omega is an original Superhero, fantasy film. It is the first film in the first Alpha series. It is a sequel to Avengers: Endgame and is the third installment of Phase 4 as well as the 26th installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It was released on May 2nd, 2020 internationally and on May 10th, 2020 in the U.S. The film is directed by Chloé Zhao and stars Calum Kelmer as Alpha, Emma Watson as Omega, Alex Kingston as Sigma, Bill Skarsgård as Tau, Liam Hemsworth as Delta and Mark Wahlberg as Adam Warlock. Synopses Alpha (Calum Kelmer) is an eternal, one of the 26 council members of the Universe. His dimension (The Marvel Cinematic Universe) is kept under control by him. However, due to the Infinity War he is weakened and the council began to control him more and more. When a new appears in the form of Adam Warlock (Mark Wahlberg) who is changing fixed points in history across the universe, Alpha, his sister Omega (Emma Watson) and his best friend Delta (Liam Hemsworth) must stop him before the Eternals lose control of the Existence. Plot To be Added Cast * Calum Kelmer as Alpha * Emma Watson as Omega * Alex Kingston as Sigma * Liam Hemsworth as Delta * Bill Skarsgård as Tao The Elder * Mark Wahlberg as Adam Warlock * Mary Hill as Beta * Rian Johnston as Gamma * Mitchel Blaker-Lewis as Epsilon * Manny Chan as Zeta * Blue Lewis as Eta * Margo Blaker-Lewis as Theta * Kerry Moana as Iota * L.S. Kipper as Kappa * Jenny Thomas as Lambda * Blake Riley as Mu * Penny Riley as Nu * Luke Hemsworth as Xi * Patrick Devon as Omikron * Ammarah Ross as Pi * Courtney Bravo as rho * Bree Planet as Upsilon * Rex Franks as Phi * Jaime Lee-Ferguson as Chi * Edan Powell as Psi * Sebastian Stan as James Buchanan Barnes (Captain America) Appearances Locations * The Eternal Council ** Alpha's Chambers ** Council Room ** Omega's Chambers ** The Vault ** Darkness ** The Eternal Archives *Earth **London, United Kingdom **New York City, New York (mentioned) *Space *The Quantum Realm (mentioned) *The Soul World (mentioned) Events * The Infinity War Meeting * Alpha's Trial * Adam Warlock attacks London * Alpha and Omega fights Adam Warlock through reality * Adam Warlock's capture * Adam Warlock Betrays Tao the Elder * Alpha confronts Tao * Alpha and Adam Warlock vs Tao the Elder * Alpha banishes Tao * Alpha announces his temporary departure from the council * Battle of New York (mentioned) * The Infinity War (mentioned) * The Age of Ultron (mentioned) * The Infinity Crusade (mentioned) Sentient Species * Eternals * Humans * Sovereign * Android Organisations * The Eternals * The Sovereign * The Avengers (mentioned) * The Guardians of the Galaxy (mentioned) * The Black Order (mentioned) Behind The Scenes * Alpha and Omega is the first Original MCU project. Alpha was never a comic character and despite his story being based on a new version of The Eternals, nothing that happens in Alpha and Omega occurs in the comics. * Originally Adam Warlock was meant to debut in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 but it was postponed till phase 5 and Adam's introduction was changed to Alpha and Omega. * Bucky Barnes is seen in a post credit cameo standing in the Captain America museum looking at a memorial for Steve Rogers and he turns away with a thought in mind.